Wishes
by ryry007t
Summary: The gang get 1 wish what will happen?


Scene 13 Place where Shannon is sitting in chair handcuffed  
  
Woman walks in  
  
Cynthia- did you kill them  
  
Shannon- no I swear I didn't  
  
Cynthia- how do I know that  
  
Shannon- check the knife there are  
  
Cynthia- there is no knife  
  
Shannon- what about the body in the tree house he didn't have gloves on  
  
Cynthia- there wasn't a tree house  
  
Shannon- but  
  
Cynthia- there isn't a body  
  
Shannon- yes there is  
  
Cynthia- anyways why did a gun have your prints on it and it shot one round  
  
Shannon- because I shot him  
  
Cynthia- shot who?  
  
Shannon- Joey Smith  
  
Cynthia- don't joke with me  
  
Shannon- what  
  
Cynthia- he's been in a mental ward for a long time  
  
Shannon- why  
  
Cynthia- he killed his parents  
  
Shannon- why  
  
Shannon starts to look a little scared  
  
Cynthia- well he was spoiled and once they didn't buy him something. So when they got home he slaughtered them  
  
Shannon- I.I. can't believe it  
  
Cynthia- it's pretty brutal, huh.  
  
Shannon- yeah  
  
Cynthia- I'll see you later  
  
Cynthia gets up and starts to walk out  
  
Shannon- how come he was so strong?  
  
Cynthia turns around and looks at her  
  
Cynthia- because of all the drugs they pumped in him  
  
Cynthia walks out  
  
Scene 14 woods  
  
Cynthia is looking at a body that is covered by a sheet  
  
Mike walks over  
  
Mike- did she do this  
  
Cynthia- I don't think so  
  
Mike- she needs to go to a hearing  
  
Cynthia- I know  
  
Mike- see you later  
  
Cynthia- yep  
  
Mike walks away  
  
Cynthia notices something  
  
She walks over  
  
There is Christina's body in the bushes  
  
Cynthia walks up the hill and tells Mike (who is on the phone)  
  
Cynthia- I found another body  
  
Mike- I'll be there in a second  
  
Cynthia- ok  
  
Cynthia walks back down  
  
Then Joey pops out and covers her mouth and grabs her gun and throws it  
  
He knocks her out and drags her through the woods  
  
Scene 15 Cynthia is on the ground and Joey is taking out things to operate on her  
  
He takes a knife and cuts in to her  
  
He spreads her open and takes his hands out and there all bloody  
  
She starts to cough up blood  
  
Joey- this is going to hurt a little  
  
He takes scissors and cuts something and blood shoots up at him  
  
Joey- that was a little messy  
  
Cynthia dies  
  
He gets up and walks off taking his knife  
  
Scene 16  
  
Mike is walking through the woods calling Cynthia's name  
  
Mike- CYNTHIA!  
  
Then he comes up Joey's body lying on the ground  
  
He looks at him and begins to take off his mask  
  
And Joey stabs him in the shin  
  
Mike falls and Joey starts to stab him to death  
  
Joey gets up and walks away  
  
Scene 17 Shannon is still in the chair  
  
Joey walks in  
  
He sits in the chair in front of her  
  
Joey- hi  
  
Shannon- no  
  
Joey- I killed that cop  
  
Shannon- no not Cynthia  
  
Joey- I also killed your parents  
  
Then someone walks down the stairs and shoots Joey  
  
It is Sara  
  
Shannon- you're alive  
  
Sara- yeah  
  
Shannon- but  
  
Sara- he only stabbed me twice  
  
Shannon- but you coughed up blood  
  
Sara walks over and shoots the chain to the handcuffs  
  
She helps Shannon up  
  
Sara- I bit the end of my tongue off and fainted because I got stabbed  
  
Shannon and Sara run outside  
  
Nobody is there  
  
Joey runs outside and Sara begins to shoot him  
  
Shannon and Sara run down in the woods and pass Mikes body and Cynthia's body  
  
Shannon takes Cynthia's wallet  
  
Sara- that's stealing  
  
Shannon- I am going to give it to her husband  
  
Joey runs down and attacks Shannon  
  
Sara starts to shoot Joey  
  
But she misses  
  
Then Joey hits Shannon and he gets up  
  
He stabs Sara in the throat  
  
Sara falls and Joey picks up the gun  
  
But when he turns around but Shannon isn't there  
  
Shannon jumps out behind him and stabs him in the back  
  
He rolls down hill  
  
Shannon looks little confused and runs off  
  
Camera fades  
  
*Credits  
  
End movie 


End file.
